Brett Blakley's Stories Part 5
A New Threat After my final battle with Eliminator, I still had questions. Why did he have to scare me in his first attack? Couldn't he have defeated me the first time, rather than fight me twice? The answer to that question seemed to have no answer in sight. But after a while of deep thought, it hit me! Could there be someone he was working for? I had a master once. Doesn't that go the same for Eliminator? Maybe he was just following orders! I wrote down the idea in my journal so I wouldn't forget to investigate this. It was about that time that class let out and I began to think about how over a five month period of time, George had made amazing progress. He had gone from being a waste of my time, to my best friend. Its funny how things work out like that. Pretty soon he would be ready to take on any enemy. Maybe even me. But I doubted that he could ever be THAT good. After all, I learned a little something new, every day. As I pondered through these thoughts, I was so deep into it that I ran into a boy the size of me, but more muscular. He spoke with a loud voice that I'm sure could be heard from around the school, "Now I got you right where I want you Brett!" The muscular kid said. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to figure out how he knew my name. He seemed angry, "My name is Jack, remember?!" "You humiliated me in front of everyone and made my girlfriend break up with me!" I chuckled, "oh yeah, that was funny" His face got red, but he wasn't embarrassed, he was angry! "Agh!" "Whatever I'm just gonna beat you up okay?" "In case you haven't noticed, I've been working out." Jack said with a hint of a smile. As we were about to fight, a teacher walked into the hall. She told us to get to class and we reluctantly listened. As we went separate ways, I could feel that Jack was starring at me. It was like his eyes were boring holes into the back of my head. There were lots of things to think about, but one thing was for sure. Jack was defiantly going too cause some problems. Next day: Today was Saturday, and George came over to have fun and fight me. Ever since our last practice-fight, he was determined to make me realize he was getting stronger, and more ready to start his own missions. It used to be easy for me to know what moves George was going to use, (because I thought him all of them.) But now, since he works out on his own now (which has proved well to him), I had no idea what he had in store. George right away jumped and tried to trip me. But I rolled out of the way and ended up behind him. Before he could turn around, I grabbed him by the back of his neck and and tossed him to the side. Just when I thought I had won, George quickly sprang up at me, grabbed my arm, and twisted it. He began to push me down to my knees, but my keen sense of balance forbid it. I stayed on my two feet and body-slammed him into the ground, while he was still behind me. But George wouldn't give up yet. He tried to kick me, but I blocked it. He then shifted to my side and hit me in my side with his knee. I started to stumble back, while he began to get ready to finish me with a kick to my chest. Thats where he made his mistake, he took to long to think. A good warrior knew when to keep fighting, or think for a second or two. And George took to long. By the time he rushed at me, I was already in fighting stance. And with one punch in the chest, (which is his weakest spot) George was defeated. He fell to the ground and pulled at his hair with anger. He pushed his face into the ground and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. Not that I wanted to. "You win!" he yelled from the ground, "you beat me, okay!" Normally I would make fun of George and tell him right away, how he made his mistake. But George was a good friend. And a good friend didn't deserve to be treated like that. So instead, I said, "You're getting better and better George" "I've seen great improvement with you lately." George got up and planted himself beside a tree. He rubbed his head and smoothed out his hair. I could tell he was calming down. After a deep breath he said, "Thank you master, that means a lot to me." he continued, he paused for a moment. "Is there something on your mind?" I asked. George replied instantly, "Am I weak?" he said with a frown. I was shocked that he would ask something like that. But now that I think of it, I shouldn't have been. I had picked on George for a long time. I had told him he was weak, stupid, and worthless. And after a while,... he started to believe it. "Of coarse your not!" I said quickly. "Strength is decided by your will, attitude, knowledge, and wisdom" " And most of all, sportsmanship". "I have seen you make progress in all five of them". George seemed to be a little happier now. But I didn't stop there. George deserved more. "Maybe someday you'll be as good as Tim". "After all, you're probably stronger than Machine was". "Not to mention you are very good at using the element of surprise". "Is there anything else I will need to learn?" asked George as he got up. "There is, I'm just letting you find them for yourself, so you can better understand it." Fun at Brett's House: "Brett, could you tell me more about you?" George asked later that day. "What do you mean", I asked. George had never taken an interest in my life. Had he busted his head or something? "I mean," he continued, "that you told me your name, how to fight, and stories about the fighters club." "But I want to learn more." He was right, I had never told him much about me. I didn't think he would care. After all, I was strong, popular, and pretty smart. But that was all George knew about me, nothing deep. "I think you'll find out more about me as we go". I explained. That wasn't good enough for George. "But could you please explain to me something about you, so I can actually know the person that trains me a little better?" he pleaded. I realized there was no changing his mind. I shook my head, "Yeah okay, I'm 13, and I was born March 28, 1997." "I was later trained by Tim Allender, the best S.S.C member I have ever met." I paused after mentioning Tim's name. As I have said before, the memory of Tim was like a ghost that haunted me ever since he left. George seemed to understand what I was thinking and nodded his head. George had never met Tim, but after all the stories I had told him and the few pictures I had of him, he understood that Tim and I were best friends. And that I was still pretty upset about him leaving." George looked satisfied and said "That is enough for today." "Maybe someday I should write a biography about you". We started laughing at George's joke that wasn't even that funny. He still always knew how to brighten my day. He always knew how to do that. As long as he didn't wake me up at five a.m anymore. More fun: After we finished playing some video games and eating, we watched another dumb movie from like, the 80's. I was a whole lot nicer to George now-a-days. But I never ever complimented him on his choice in movies. We then decided to stay up all night. But that was more of a inside joke between me and George. We both knew that staying up all night would be as impossible for us as it would be to carry the Statue of Liberty. As the night wore on at the hills outside were blanketed with the the light of the moon, George began to doze off. Five minutes later, he was in deep sleep. And there was no chance of me waking him up without getting a horn. An hour passed by, and I started drifting away again, making weird noises, and twitching. Also, I started drawing weird symbols on a piece of paper. What was even more amazing, was the fact that George somehow woke up! Once he saw me, he began to freak out. "Brett?" "Oh my gosh, Brett are you alright?!" George yelled. But I continued to write, not paying attention to anything or anyone. Then, when George noticed I wasn't breathing and that I wasn't in control of my actions, he freaked out even more. He started to slap me over and over again. But all I felt was a light tap in my cheeks. George tried as hard as he could, but nothing worked. Finally, I came out of it, breathing deeply. Only then did my cheeks begin to burn with the the pain George had caused with his slaps. When I started to realize what happened, I told George I was going to be fine. He still seemed worried. And his face was white with fear. I didn't like to see that look, it reminded me to much about how I had hurt those kids, not to long ago. We finally looked at what I had written down on the paper. And we were shocked to see that it was from Jack!, It read. I may have been bullying someone and I admit it was wrong.... I was wrong. But think about it Brett. What do you think the bullies feel like when you fight them off? Or totally embarrass them in front of everyone? All they feel is pure hatred. And weakness. I'm gonna get revenge for me and all bullies around the school that you have tormented. Watch and weep as I turn your life inside out! Once I'm through with you, your cruel, little heart won't be able to take much more ,good luck weakling. Next day: Never in my life was I so scared. I decided to stick by George for a while, just in case I needed backup. The hours slipped by like minutes and we were on edge the whole time. Once or twice, we thought we heard a noise from outside. It's just the wind, I assured myself. But our hearts nearly stopped when we heard a loud bang from the backyard. My parents were hardly ever home, even in the middle of the night, there was no-one there most of the time. Me and George were on our own. Just when things couldn't get any worse, George swung around and nearly made me topple over. "Why did you do that?" I whispered. "Didn't you hear it?" George said, "The door just creaked!" I slowly lifted my head to look at the back-door. My dog had just pushed it open and walked out! "Didn't I tell you to lock that door!" I yelled. "I thought you did it!" George retorted. I heard my dog begin to bark as I made my way to the door. George came outside a little further and started calling for it. But once George took one more step forward, a rock came flying from around the corner. Hitting George square in the head. Then, out of nowhere, Jack sprang out, laughing evilly, "HA!" " Now I truly got you where I want you!" "Before I beat you to a pulp, I want to try something more personal first." He started laughing some more. "I will first hurt those that YOU hold precious." People like, Maddi Transon, Tye, Random Kid, and all your other friends." "And just so you know how it feels, I will also make sure to take down your girl friend...Jessica!" I stood my ground and got into battle stance. "No you won't, I'm going to beat YOU up...just like last time". Even George, (who was still lying on the ground) was surprised I said that. It wasn't the Fighter's club way to mock your enemy... but I was an exception. Jack yelled and pile drived me in the chest. He then started running all the way to Maddie Transon's house. His first attack. I ran with all my might to catch up. He was much faster than he looked. George was able to haul himself back up. But he couldn't keep up, and he had to stop and rest. Meanwhile, Jack made it to Maddie's house and began to reach for the door knob. Weather the door was locked or not, it didn't matter. I tackled him and punched him square in the face. Blood dripped from his nose, I wasn't going down without a fight. I we rolled down the yard and into the road. A car rushed by, nearly breaking us apart. This was going to be a dangerous fight. The Battle: While we were on the ground, Jack was able to hit me in my neck with his knee. I froze-up for a minute and started choking. He then grabbed me and carried me all the way to my buddy Devon's house. "I'll beat Devon to a pulp if you don't surrender!" yelled Jack. I looked up at him gagging "If you really want to fight me jack... then you need to know that I NEVER surrender." "I'll take you down before you do anything to anybody!" It was getting hard to talk. "This will be different from last time wimp!" he yelled. "Prove it." I retorted as I stood up. I pushed him back and kicked him in his side. But like me, he had good balance and he just punched me in the face. "Our strengths appear to be equaled, but only one can rise as the victor". I said. "You're right," Jack replied, "and it will be me!" I jumped and kicked him in the face. He finally fell down. I stomped on his chest but he only coughed and grabbed my leg. Jack then pulled me down with him and began choking me. I couldn't escape from the death grip, but luckily my trusty side-kick George came running up and punched him square in the face. Then they got in a tussle. George was obviously no match for Jack. "You are the backup?" Jack laughed. George rolled between his legs, got him an a choke-hold, and body-slammed him into the ground. "Does that answer your question?" George remarked. Jack rolled away and got a hold of George. He squeezed George so hard, his back popped and he lost the ability to fight any longer. "Why you little..." George began, but then he started to yell out in pain. And then the final faze began. The Last Faze: I grabbed Jack and an unknown power came through me. I punched him over and over again. Jack can't defeat me! He can't! I kept telling myself. He grabbed my fist and threw me off. Then he came running towards me while I was down. But when he got close enough, I was able to twist my legs around his feet and he toppled to his side. He tried to choke me again, but rolled away. Before I could take a breather, Jack got up and and grabbed hold of my arm. I couldn't escape. He twisted it around and used the back of his hand to smack me into a fence. I looked around, I was back at my house again, or at least pretty close. I felt my arm, he had defiantly sprained it. I was in agony. I took my non-punching arm and still wailed away at him. Not giving up, I kicked him and overcame the pain. I was even able to punch him with my sprained arm. I then elbowed him in the face before he could react. The only thing he could think of doing now was choke me again. My arms became limp, I was finished. George was in to much pain, I had no rescue, and no energy left. Soon I would be a hollow shell along with everyone I loved. Then, above all odds, George was able to summon up the rest of his strength, jump up, and hit Jack hard in the neck, in mid-air. Jack didn't even have time to turn around. Before he could do anything, George kicked him on top of me and pushed him off. Jack couldn't take it anymore, and yelled, "alright, tie it...is...a TIE!" "You win this round but you won't win the next!" He screamed. "We'll be ready then." said George still holding him down. I got up and heard something. I turned around and saw two head-lights coming into our driveway. It was my parents. They didn't see me or anyone else. But they could if I got them back hear. It was simple I could call my parents and show them the damage Jack had done. He would be taken to a juvie right away... or worse. That is all I had to do, call them. ...But I didn't. Did Jack deserve to go to Juvie? Yes! But he had a reason for attacking me. I had humiliated him in front of everyone. Even his girlfriend. And I showed no sympathy or guilt. He had suffered far worse than I had when I attacked those kids for picking on me. Amagine how he felt? George had the same idea I had, he was waiting for me to call my parents back and take Jack away. But I wouldn't let that happen, "Get off of him George." I said with some regret. "What!?" George asked in shock. "You heard me." I said. George did as he was told and got off of Jack. Jack sprang up and limped away. As he started to go out of sight, he looked back once. Maybe that was how little way of thanking me. But he would be back. He still wanted revenge. And there was no stopping him. George and I snuck inside and slipped into my room before my parents got inside. We were safe now. I was quickly able to recover but I felt as if I was forgetting something. Once I was all healed up, I gave my family a big hug. For now, everything was good, everyone I loved was okay. But not all good things last forever. Watching from the back-yard though, was none other than Corruption. "Awe" he said to himself, "so sweet", "but soon you will all be gone." "And I won't even spare your pets."